memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Xindi-Krise
Loriens NX-01 einbauen? Hat jemand eine Idee, wie man noch die "zweite NX-01" in den Artikel einbauen könnte, ohne die vorhandene Struktur zu stark zu verändern? Das ist noch irgendwie das, was mir persönlich noch fehlt, um den Artikel abzurunden und innerlich als "soweit fertig" abzuhaken. Oder ist das doch etwas zu viel? : defchris] :: [ talk ] : 21:40, 16. Jul 2006 (UTC) :hat sich erledigt, siehe unten. : defchris] :: [ talk ] : 12:39, 26. Aug 2006 (UTC) Zwischenfall oder Krise? bei mir ist immer "Xindi-Zwischenfall" und nicht "Xindi-Krise" hängen geblieben. ist der artikel richtig benannt? --Shisma 10:56, 2. Aug 2006 (UTC) :Im englischen Artikel heißt es "The Xindi incident or Xindi crisis" - ich hab mich nur für "Krise" entschieden, weil incident für mich nur ein einzelner Vorfall ist - in dem Fall meiner Einsätzung nach einfach nur der Beschuss durch die Xindi-Sonde. : defchris] :: [ talk ] : 14:41, 2. Aug 2006 (UTC) ::ja, wäre möglich. aber deiner definition zufolge würde die Augment-Krise lecken. aber davon hab ich eh nochnie gehört:)--Shisma 14:49, 2. Aug 2006 (UTC) :Wieso? Innerhalb der Augment-Krise gab es doch auch mehrere Vorfälle (Erbeutung des Bird-of-Prey, C12, Angriff auf die klingonische Kolonie) - und sie hätte auch beinahe einen Krieg hervorgerufen. Passt doch. : defchris] :: [ talk ] : 15:34, 2. Aug 2006 (UTC) :Mir fällt aber auch gerade ein, dass ich mich an "Xindi-Vorfall" erinnere. Redirect von "Xindi-Vorfall" auf -Krise? : defchris] :: [ talk ] : 21:19, 18. Aug 2006 (UTC) ToDo-Liste Was dem Artikel noch fehlt (wenn man's jetzt mit dem englischen Artikel vergleicht), wenn noch etwas fehlt anfügen bzw. wenn erfüllt mit ausstreichen. : defchris] :: [ talk ] : 21:07, 19. Aug 2006 (UTC) * Anmerkung zu den Ereignissen in "Transformation" * Die zweite, alte Enterprise unter Lorian - frei nach Kirk: Ist erledigt. : defchris] :: [ talk ] : 02:53, 26. Aug 2006 (UTC) * Alternative Zeitlinie aus "Dämmerung" it is done : defchris] :: [ talk ] : 12:37, 26. Aug 2006 (UTC) * rote Links abarbeiten : defchris] :: [ talk ] : 23:38, 3. Sep 2006 (UTC) Xindi bei der Konferenz? :"Bei den Gesprächen ist scheinbar auch ein reptilianischer Xindi anwesend (siehe Bild)." Sieht der unbekannte Vertreter wirklich wie ein Xindi aus? Ich finde, es fehlen Schuppen, besonders auf der Stirn, und auch der Kiefer sieht nicht so aus. --Bravomike 17:18, 10. Nov 2006 (UTC) ::Nunja, es ist in ENT sonst noch keine reptilianische Spezies aufgetaucht, zudem wird ja eben eine Uniform wiederverwendet, die in Staffel 3 zu sehen war, auch wenn sie keine Xindi-Uniform ist. Wenn da zu viel Spekulation drin ist, kann's auch meinetwegen wieder raus. 17:33, 10. Nov 2006 (UTC) ::Ich hab' da nochmal drüber nachgedacht: Wenn ich an anderer Stelle Spekulationen und Interpretationen weghaben will, muss ich das auch überall wollen. :) Daher nehm' ich die Hintergrundinfo und das Bild raus. Hat ja keinen Zweck, wenn's unbestätigt und unwahrscheinlich ist. 16:26, 11. Nov 2006 (UTC) :::Allerdings kommt mir die Spezies irgendwie bekannt vor. Diese Bartel unter dem Kinn... Gibts die vielleicht als eigenständige Spezies? --Bravomike 16:27, 11. Nov 2006 (UTC)